The apparatus disclosed in this application has been designed for an in-line processing system wherein wires are fed from a source of supply, cut, stripped, and accurately positioned at a receiving station for subsequent assembly to an electrical sub-assembly. It has been generally common in the prior art to cut and strip wires of either the same length or of differing lengths and to then batch these cut and stripped wires for subsequent securement to an electrical sub-assembly. Typical examples of this prior art are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,284 issued Mar. 22, 1960; U.S. Pat. No. 3,267,556 issued Aug. 23, 1966; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,412 issued Apr. 4, 1972. While each of these patents is suitable for its intended purpose none of these patents have the capability of feeding the leading ends of wires to a receiving station wherein the wires have been cut from sources of supply and varied in length relative to each other. In addition, none of these patents has the capability of precisely engaging and positioning the leading end of a wire, the leading end to be subsequently associated with an electrical subassembly or the like.